AK Series
The AK Series of weapons is a group of weapons originally designed and manufactured in the Northern Rim. The weapons are famous for their effectiveness and low manufacturing and buying costs, making them one of the most widely used series of weapons in the Galaxy. They are the standard weapons systems of the Northern Federation. Origins During the assault on Suvorov by the Union of Soviet Systems in 38 AF, the need arose for new standard weapon systems after facing strong resistance on the planet. Thus, the AK series of weapons were designed, tested, and mass-produced, all in time to fight the majority of the war. During the Great Northern War, the weapons proved to be effective infantry weapons to suit a variety of roles. The AK weapons combined with the superior forces of the Soviets led them to take every planet in the System besides Moscow. Despite these weapons effectiveness, however, the USS lost the war to the Northstar Alliance with the invention of HMVs. However, upon the end of the war and the formation of the Northern Federation, the government saw a need for stronger infantry weapons and so secured the rights for the entire series, selling them off to help pay for the war. They are still the standard issue weapons of the Northern Federation today, and are one of the Federation's best source of income and one of their top exports. Weapons Systems The AK series of weapons have a number of different weapon systems, all of which see widespread use across the Galaxy. Widespread Weapons Systems These weapon systems are widespread and very common among the galaxy, being one the Federation's top exports. These include the AK 86 Sub-Machine Gun, MSSD Dragunov Sniper Rifle, AK 56 Assault Rifle, AK 118 Light Machine Gun, AK RPG, AK 92 Rotary Missile Launcher, and AK Makarov sidearm. Exclusive Weapon Systems Several weapons systems manufactured by the Northern Federation are state of the art and incredibly specialized, and are not sold outside of the Federate military. These include the AK 19 Special Operations Rifle, AK 38 Rail Rifle, AK 67 Cryo Rifle, and AK 43 Cryo Launcher. List of Weapons Systems AK 86 Sub-Machine Gun The AK 86 Sub-Machine Gun is designed for close quarters combat, effective at close range firefights or laying down close range cover fire. Most commonly seen in urban combat areas due to the close range firefight tendencies of this terrain. Attachments This is a list of the possible attachments for the AK 86: *Reflex Laser Optic Sight *Hologrpahic Laser Optic Sight *Suppressor *Extended Magazines *Increased Firing Rate *Longer barrel for longer range *2x Optical Sight *Thermal Sight *X-Ray Sight *Night Vision Sight *Bayonet AK 86 Sub-Machine Gun.jpg|AK 86 Sub-Machine Gun MSSD Dragunov Sniper Rifle The MSSD Dragunov Sniper Rifle is the standard issue Sniper Rifle of the Northern Federation, and is the most precise weapon system created. Used to great effect by the Sniper Teams of the Northern Federation, the Dragunov is designed to take out targets from long range. Effective at taking out key targets or laying impressive long range fire support, the Dragunov is well known and seen Galaxy-wide. The Dragunov has two variants: the bolt-action Nagant variant, and the semi automatic SVT variant. Nagant Variant The MSSD Dragunov-Nagant is the bolt action variant of the Dragunov. The Nagant variant fires larger caliber rounds and has a slightly longer range than the SVT variant, at the cost of a slower firing rate and longer reload time. Any sniper who wishes to use the Nagant variant is welcome to, as the Snipers have free choice of which variant they would like to use. Both variants are effective, so it depends more on shooter preference than anything. SVT Variant The MSSD Dragunov-SVT is the semi automatic variant of the Dragunov. The SVT variant has a higher rate of fire and quicker reload time when compared to the Nagant, at the cost of a smaller caliber round and a slightly shorter range. Any sniper who wishes to use the SVT variant is welcome to, as the Snipers have free choice of which variant they would like to use. Both variants are effective, so it depends more on shooter preference than anything. Attachments This is a list of the possible attachments for the MSSD Dragunov: *Dragunov Sight (10x Zoom, has three sight options: Standard Optical, Night Vision, Thermal, and X-Ray) (Standard Issue). *Suppressor *Extended Magazines *Variable Zoom Optic Sight (Changes between 8x, 12x, and 16x zoom) *Heartbeat Sensor AK 56 Assault Rifle The AK 56 Assault Rifle is the most commonly seen weapon system of the series, with billions being sold across the galaxy to various groups. Being an assault rifle, the AK 56 is very adaptable and effective at any range, particularly mid-range firefights. It also has the greatest amount of attachment options. Has three firing options: Full-auto, burst-action, and semi-auto. Attachments This is a list of the possible attachments for the AK 56: *Reflex Laser Optic Sight *Holographic Laser Optic Sight *Suppressor *40mm Grenade Launcher *40mm Underslung Shotgun *AK Underslung Flamethrower *5X Optical Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Extended Magazines *Thermal Optic Sight *X-Ray Optic Sight *Night Vision Optic Sight *Bayonet AK 118 Light Machine Gun The AK 118 Light Machine Gun was designed to provide squad-level heavy firepower and is an effective fire support weapon. Most effective at mid to long ranges, it is used in the Northern Federation military as an effective fire support weapon, and is the standard issue weapon for this reason. Attachments This is a list of the possible attachments for the AK 118: *Drum Magazine (Standard Issue) *Bi-Pod (Standard Issue) *Red Dot Laser Optics Sight *Holographic Laser Optic Sight *5X Optical Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Optic Sight *X-Ray Optic Sight *Night Vision Optic Sight AK_118_Light_Machine_Gun.png|AK 118 Light Machine Gun AK Makarov Pistol Main Article: AK Makarov Pistol The AK Makarov Pistol is the standard issue sidearm of the Northern Federation. It is one of the most widespread pistols used in the galaxy, and every single member of the Northern Federation military, no matter what division, is issued one. AK RPG The AK RPG is the anti-tank weapon of the Northern Federation. Used as an anti-vehicle weapon by infantry squads, predominantly engineers, as an effective anti-vehicle weapon. AK_RPG.png|AK RPG AK 93 Rotary Missile Launcher The AK 93 Rotary Missile Launcher is a heavy anti tank launcher of the Northern Federation. Used predominantly by engineers, it serves as an infantry answer to heavy armoured vehicles that the AK RPG can't crack. AK_92_Rotary_Missile_Launcher.jpg|AK 93 Rotary Missile Launcher AK 19 Special Operations Rifle The AK 19 Special Operations Rifle is the standard issue weapon for Spetsnaz forces as well as several other special forces units. An assault rifle specially suited for special operations missions, it comes with an integrated suppressor and a 5x Optima Sight as standard issue. Attachments *Integrated Suppressor (Standard Issue) *5x Optima Sight (has a Standard, X-Ray, Thermal, and Night Vision mode) (Standard Issue) AK 38 Rail Rifle The AK 38 Rail Rifle is a sniper rifle specifically designed for anti-vehicular warfare, effectively taking out enemy vehicles from a long distance, often times without even being seen by the target. Developed with the help of the Golek and has just begun being phased in to service. Attachments *Dragunov Sight (10x Zoom, has three sight options: Standard Optical, Night Vision, Thermal, and X-Ray) (Standard Issue). *Internal Power Core (the power core for the Rail Rifle, that prevents the gun from overheating and recharges when not in use for a while. However, this makes the rifle act as a bolt-action) (Standard Issue). *Variable Zoom Optic Sight (Changes between 8x, 12x, and 16x zoom) *Heartbeat Sensor AK 67 Cryo Rifle The AK 67 Cryo Rifle is an automatic assault rifle that fires cryo energy using its compressed cryo battery. Being very new, with development ongoing as of 120 AF, the Cryo Rifle is still in its experimental stages, seeing use on the field for testing before the design is finalized and shipped out en masse. Attachments *Reflex Laser Optic Sight *Hologrpahic Laser Optic Sight *Supercharged Cryo Core (increases rate of fire) *Increased Cryo Capacitor (increases number of rounds) *2x Optical Sight *Thermal Sight *X-Ray Sight *Night Vision Sight AK 43 Cryo Launcher The AK 43 Cryo Launcher is a shoulder-mounted anti-infantry weapon. Firing large cryo blasts, it launches towards the target location and explodes on impact, releasing cryo energy over an area near the impact point and freezing anyone unlucky enough to be inside it. Like the Cryo Rifle, the Cryo Launcher is very new, only starting to see use as of 120 AF, and is still experimental. Users The following is the list of known users of the AK Weapon Series: *Northern Federation *Neo Soviet Movement *New Ossyrian Republic *Hayakawa Executive Security Category:Weapons